Isen's Ire
by Trickydiagram00
Summary: A slipspace related accident gone awry sends a Spartan-IV on a one way trip to another Earth. One that's much more stranger than his.


"Sightless eyes peer into nothing as it was fated to end this way"~Anonymous serviceman.

(There is a lot of swearing in this chapter; so watch out~)

The sound of explosions, screaming and incoherent babbling filled the room as a metal figure charged into enemy lines guns blazing. Burnt and charred organs splattered all over the walls as unrecognisable elite corpses were strewn across the floor.

Grunts tried to escape the death incarnate but their cowardice rewarded them by most of them being splattered into a mist like blue cloud as their blood flowed from their now hollowed corpses.

Soon the gunfire and explosions ended and were replaced by a click indicating that the drum magazine for the weapon was empty and the figure sighed.

"That was for Reach" the figure calmly said to himself as he was revealed to be a Spartan-VI clad in gen-2 MJOLNIR armour.

His weapon was a modified SAW that he nicknamed "The Answer" and to be honest it answered most of his problems with high explosive rounds although it had a much slower rate of fire as a trade-off.

On his hip was a modified magnum that had a much sleeker build and a silencer at the end of the barrel but most importantly it had a nice chrome finish to it. It was capable of burst firing which has surprised many brutes and elites far too many times.

The man's armour was coloured primarily black with white as a secondary and it was heavily inspired by Emile-239's modified suit but multiple differences are noted such as his chest piece being bulkier and covered his stomach with multiple pieces of armour plating which was something most GEN-2 suits ignored.

His helmet however was an Enforcer class helm with a dark green visor as a contrast to his mainly black style. On the right side of his chest was a standard khukri knife in its sheath which the man used for stealth takedowns or basic survival.

"Isen, you better stop running into danger head on otherwise you're going back to basic training" Sarah Palmer angrily demanded over the intercom as the now named Isen rolled his eyes.

"Ironic how you make these demands even though you pulled off stunts such charging into a group of elites with only an energy sword" Isen chided Palmer in response as he was honestly fed up with her.

Palmer stopped for a moment as she had no response to this argument and knew he had a point but still!

"Does that give you any right to charge into battle too?" Sarah asked rhetorically.

"No, but I had a SAW with explosive rounds and the pirates had no shielding. Do you frown upon not being hypocritical or sarcastic at least once a day?" Isen responded and waited for a lecture from Palmer about how she was his superior and bla bla bla.

The lecture never came.

Isen knew what he did was reckless and stupid considering he could have been gunned down easily considering he was outnumbered but he really didn't want to stand there and be bagged out by Sarah.

"Look, bickering isn't going to get us anywhere so how's that slipspace bomb going?" Isen asked while beginning to reload his SAW as he had about two drums left.

There was silence and no answer as Isen was genuinely unnerved, Sarah was a motor mouth and never shut up if she was behind the microphone.

"Sarah?" Isen asked again in an attempt to get a response.

"Isen…the pirates activated the bomb" Sarah responded, her voice riddled with fear as Isen blinked and stood motionless.

"Are you fucking serious?" Was all Isen could say in response, he was more shocked than he was fearful and shook his head in disbelief.

"Isen, I'm not joking about this" Sarah responded as gunfire was heard over the intercom as Isen begun to walk around the room.

"Well what the hell are we doing sitting around? Get to the pelican!" Isen said as he was about to run past the door and was stopped by Sarah once again.

"We'd never escape the zone, it's impossible" Sarah responded while the sound of a metallic facepalm was heard over the intercom.

"I'm so going to clock you over the head in the afterlife, how long do we have?"

"About six minutes left"

"I fought the flood, I talked to Master Chief in person and I smashed in Warden Eternals face with my bare fist and you're telling me that I'm going to die by an eldritch fucking abomination bomb?"

Isen was calm, cool and collected but all of those flew outside the window as he knew certain death was over the horizon and put his hands on his head as he sat down and let out groan of exasperation.

"Isen, keep your cool. You die with bravery or you die like a coward" Palmer said desperately in an attempt to bring Isen back to his senses.

"This is why everyone hates us fours! We are being represented by shitwads like you" Isen retorted as he headbutted the ground.

"Isen, cut it ou-"

"I don't wish death upon a lot of people but…you're a dumb cunt" Isen then cut off Sarah as an indecipherable sound was heard and Isen could only jolt in surprise as he disappeared off of the face of this realm forever.

The sound of sparks filled the area as Isen could only groan as he was still inside of the pirate frigate but saw a bright light beyond one of the doors.

Confused, the man made his way through the exposed wiring and the occasional electrical fire as he then noticed that the door was jammed. He wasn't going to take no for an answer as he then tore the door open with sheer strength and saw what was outside.

He was no longer in space, no he was in the middle of cyberpunk china and it seemed that the frigate he was on was actually just a small piece of the ship. The rest of it couldn't be found and it also appears that the piece was lodged in the side of a skyscraper.

Isen then looked around and saw a huge balcony where a shootout was currently happening.

"Sarah, I hate you nearly as much as the covenant" Isen muttered to himself as he was about to jump down and use his jump packs to glide onto the balcony.

He's going to fire some rounds in that fight…

(I'm still working on the next chapter for JOR but consider this a late christmas gift)


End file.
